Big Feet
Big Feet is the 21st episode of Season 1 of Grimm. Before Happily Ever Aftermath Followed By Woman in Black Synopsis A group of Bigfoot hunters arejn the nught time woods, and find "evidence" of Bigfoot. One guy makes a Bigfoot call, which is impressive. Then they find a dead carcass of an animal. However, a roar is heard, and an animal chases them, with one guy dropping the camers, and thrown against a tree, unable to move, the creature comes in and brutall kill him. Meanwhile, a man is tending to his guns when he hears his horses freak out. He grabs his gun, and sees something among his horses, and shoots it. He investigates his is horses, and finds one is injured. He calls a vetranarian over to check the wounds and go to the horse area, finding big barefooted prints and hair. Juliette collects the hair. And it isn't horse hair. They follow the tracks when the man finds a shoe, picks it up with the foot still inside, and then find the two desd bodies. Nick is in the trailer figuring out the map of the key Marie gave him, and answers a phone call from Juliette, telling him she found two dead people, and tells her to stay there and that he will be there very soon. They get to the scene, and find the camera, and a surviver, saying Bigfoot killed the other two people. They review the camera footage, and Hank states they were cryptozoologists... Or Bigfoot hunters. Nick then says "The witness said Bigfoot killed them." Hoewever, this supposed Bigfoot, was wearing clothes. Nick says that the witness is in a hospital, scared to death of her experience. At Nicks house, Juliette states that whatever attacked Toms horse, and killed the two people and left a third person behind traumatized, was not a man, despite Nick saying the suspect on the camera footage was wearing clothes. Juliette is thinking if Wesen like creatures? In the woods, the Bigfoot creature is running. Monroe is sleeping in his bed when he sniffs something, and goes slowly downstairs, looking for something. A banging noise is heard, and Monroe hides, and morphs, as the Bigfoot creature walks in, and is knocked down by Monroe, and in a surprise says "Larry?" Monroe puts Larry on his couch, and Larry says he "wants to go" but what does that mean? After he tries to unmorph, he sleeps, but stays morphed. At Nicks house, Nicks phone rings, with someone from the associated press calling him about the Bigfoot attack, but he hangs up and goes back to sleep. When Nick meets up with Hank at work, they share to each other about getting calls from the associated press, and that the witness can't come forward, because she can't stop talking about Bigfoot. Media outlits question Renard, who says he is still working on the inestigation. Nick gets a call from Monroe, about the Bigfoot attack in the news, and says "I have Bigfoot, on my couch". Nick tells him to stay there, and heads over. Wesen *Wildermann *Blutbad